I'll be there for you
by blueteddybear3
Summary: Rachel Dawson is a girl who is abused and beaten and broken. She knows that there is no hope for her. That is until Spencer walks in. Spencer Reid, a 26 year old FBI agent, stumbles upon Rachel at a diner. He sees that she is hurt and lonely. And Spencer is willing to do anything to help her. What will Spencer do when he finds out that Rachel has been abused all her life?
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Spencer Reid was known to not but into other people's business. But when he saw the little girl from the diner, all sad and lonely and with fear in her eyes, it was hard for him to not be curious. At first he thought that the girl was just a bit scared for working at such a busy place, but as time past, Spencer noticed the flinches and the dark bruises she desperately tried to cover. As he was sitting down at his table waiting for the food to arrive, he saw the girl limp by.

"Um...excuse me..." Spencer said. The girl looked up at him.

"Yes?" she replied "Do you need something sir?" The girl was quiet. She spoke in a whisper. Spencer's ears barely caught what she said.

"What's your name?" He asks. The girl looked at him oddly, but she replied nonetheless.

"My name is Rachel, Rachel Dawson, sir..."

"How old are you Rachel?"

"I'm 12 years old" Spencer's eyes widened. What is a twelve year old doing working here at a busy diner?

"Pardon me, but aren't you a bit to young to work here?" He questions. The girl looks up at him with dull brown eyes.

"My parents own this diner. I work here when I don't go to school." Rachel replied. Spencer nodded. He caught the girl flinch when she mentioned her parents.

"If you don't mind sir, what is your name?" Rachel asks. Spencer looked at her and smiled a little.

"My name is Doctor Spencer Reid. But you can call me Spencer."

"How old are you...Spencer?"

"I'm 26 years old."

"Cool. I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you a bit to young to be a doctor?"

"I graduated high school when I was 12 years old" Spencer sighed, he was used to of telling people this information.

"That's awesome! I wish I was smart as you!" Rachel exclaimed. Spencer looked at her shocked. No one ever appreciated his intelligence. He automatically admired the girl for not judging him.

"RACHEL! Get back to work!" Spencer looked over and saw a young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes glaring at Rachel. Rachel silently cringed at looked towards the woman.

"Y-Yes Mom." she replied quickly. The woman hmphed and walked away. Spencer looked at her.

"That's your mom?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes that's my mom. Her name is Samantha," Rachel said. She then turned and pointed towards a man who was giving someone a receipt. He had black hair and stunning green eyes. He was bulky and had a strong jaw. He practically radiated male dominance. "and he is my dad, Matthew." Spencer noticed how she spoke their names with fear and a hint of hate.

"You don't like your parents?" he blurted. The girl turned her head towards him.

"How did you know?" she asks

"So you don't like them? Why is that?" Rachel opened her mouth to reply but was cut off from her mother yelling at her to get back to work again.

"I'm sorry, I must go. It's been nice talking to you Spencer." Rachel quickly says.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Spencer asks.

"Yes." Rachel replies and then walks away. Spencer didn't know what got into him when he asked that question. He seemed to want to know the girl more. He thought of the saying that the eyes are the windows to your soul. So why is it that when he looks into her eyes, all he sees is fear, sadness, pain, and desperation? As Spencer walked into the bullpen, he couldn't help but feel a need to protect this girl. Like he wanted to embrace her and tell her to not be afraid. Whatever this feeling was, it was what drove Spencer to go back to that diner the next day, so he can learn about Rachel, and her past.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Spencer visited the diner, he made it his goal to talk to Rachel again. As he entered the diner and took a seat, he would occasionally glance around to find Rachel. For the first ten minutes he couldn't find her. Then when he was about to give up, he saw her walking out of the kitchen balancing three plates of food. While she was delivering the food the the family two tables in front of him, Spencer used the time to observe Rachel. She was small for a 12 year old, probably 5 feet and 2 inches in height. She was thin and awfully pale. She had long black hair that was pulled up to a ponytail. She had very hollow cheeks, thin lips and a button nose. She had dark bags under her eyes and her entire stature was slumped as if she were holding the weight of world upon her shoulders. Under he sleeve he could see a purple bruise in a shape of a hand. Something in him boiled with rage upon the discovery of the bruise. He never felt this way when he saw other victims in the same manner. Sure he did feel anger towards the abuser for hurting an innocent person. But when he saw the bruise on Rachel, he couldn't help it. Hi protective instinct came back again as she limped by him.

"Hey Rachel." Spencer says. Rachel stops and turns her attention towards Spencer. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh. Hi Spencer." Rachel replied. "Back again?"

"Yes...I just love the food here." Spencer lied. Rachel looked at him oddly and tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks

"You're lying to me." She retorts. Spencer was shocked. How did she know he was lying to her? "How did you know I was lying?" Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know, I always have this feeling. And your eyes looked away rather than towards me when you said that." Rachel explains.

"Wow."

"Is there anything you need Spencer?"

"Yes, when is your break?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. "I just wanted to get to know you...that's all." Spencer retaliated. Rachel nodded and turned her head towards the clock.

"My break doesn't start until another 5 minutes."

"Ok I'll be waiting here." Spencer nodded and relaxed in his seat. Rachel nodded and walked away. When Rachel's break started she sat down in front of Spencer. He leaned forward in his seat and clasped his hands on the table.

"So," Rachel began "what do you want to know?" And from there Spencer and Rachel got to know each other. They found out about each other's favorite food, color, show, everything. They both realized that they had a lot in common. When Rachel found out he worked for the FBI, she was stunned.

"Really? You work for the FBI?" Spencer nodded. "Do you like have a badge or something?" Spencer nodded again and show her his badge. She took it from him and studied it.

"That's so cool." She said as she handed the badge back. "Do you carry a gun also?"

"Yes I do."

"What kind of crimes do you encounter?"

"We, as in my team and I, study criminal behavior, so we get so many different types of crimes."

"You have a team? Who are they?"

"It's me, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, our communications liaison Jennifer Jareau or JJ, and our Section Chief Aaron Hotchner."

"Wait David Rossi? THE David Rossi?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Ha I wish. I read his books, they are very interesting to read. Finished all three of them in one night."

"Aren't you a bit young to read those kind of books? And how could you read three of those books in one night?" Spencer asks.

"I um...I'm a pretty fast reader..." Rachel says, her cheeks darkened by blush.

"How fast?"

"Like 10,000 words per minute fast..." Spencer was shocked.

"Hey don't think it's weird. I read 20,000 words per minute." Rachel looks up and smiles. For the first time in weeks, Spencer saw Rachel actually smile. He caught himself smiling too. Her smile was infectious the way her brown eyes lit up and sparkled. It almost reminded him of someone else.

"Rachel." Spencer began growing serious. "I want to ask you something. Something very important. Ok? And you have to tell me the truth Ok?" Rachel nodded.

"Are- Are you being abused?" Rachel's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"N-No."

"Rachel don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not lying t-to you."

"Rachel-"

"I'm sorry. I have to get back to work." Rachel stood up and almost walked away. Spencer reached forward and grabbed her hand preventing her from scurrying away.

"Rachel look at me." Spencer commanded. Rachel slowly turned her head. Spencer handed her his business card.

"If you need anything. Anything. Just call me or visit me. Ok? I know you are lying to me. I can see the bruises. But when you are comfortable, come see me ok?" Rachel took the card and nodded quickly, stuffing the card in her shirt pocket. And with one final glance, she walked away. Spencer sighed and got up leaving a tip on the table. Once he left the diner, Spencer looked back towards it and saw Rachel staring at him from the counter. He smiled and then walked away.

Spencer was confident that she would call him. But when he saw her smile today, he was instantly reminded of someone. Someone he wanted to forget his whole life. It startled him how much Rachel looked like that girl he tutored at college. That girl that made him who he was today. An awkward, nerd who doesn't know how to communicate with other girls. Because of her, he can't hold a proper conversation with a woman he just met without having a panic attack inside. With that thought in mind he saw how Rachel and that girl were similar in physical looks. Could Rachel be adopted by the Dawsons? Spencer got up and headed towards Garcia's office.

"Hey Garcia, could you help me with something?"

"Anything for you boy wonder."

"Can you look someone up for me?"

"Ooh...who is it? A hot chick?"

"Um..no. Just this girl her name is Rachel Dawson. Can you look her up?"

Okie Dokie." Garcia replied. And with that she typed up Rachel Dawson. In an instant a window popped up, with Rachel's photo.

"Alright," Garcia began "Rachel Dawson was born on September 16, 2000. She graduated from high school just this year. Wow Reid, she's like you. Anyways she-Oh my gosh..."

"What. What's wrong?"

"She was adopted by Samantha and Matthew Dawson, who had a child before, his name was William Dawson, but he died in a car accident, three years after Rachel was born he was 12 years old. Apparently he pushed Rachel out of the street and got hit by the car instead. He died on the scene. Any way Rachel she was left on the doorstep of the hospital, with note that said her name was Rachel and that her mother died of childbirth and her grandmother didn't want to take care of her."

"Did they find out who the mom was?"Garcia typed some more.

"No they didn't."

"What's the name of the hospital?"

"Um..it's the Princeton Plainsboro in New Jersey."

"Ok thanks Garcia."

"Uh huh. Anytime!" Spencer walked out of her office. He needed to talk to Hotch for a leave of absence. Seems like he needs to take a little trip to New Jersey this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer walked towards Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Spencer opened the door to find Hotch looking through some paperwork. Spencer cleared his throat. Hotch looked up.

"Reid. Did you need something." He asked. Spencer wiped his hands.

"Uh yeah. I was wondering if I can have a leave of absence."

"Might I ask for how long?"

"It's just going to be for a week."

"For what reasons?"

"Personal reasons...sir." Hotch stayed quiet for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Okay. Be safe."

"Thank you sir." And with that Spencer rushed out of Hotch's office and went straight towards his desk. While he was packing his stuff up, Morgan appeared next to him.

"Hey pretty boy, you want to hang out with the team tonight?"

"Can't I'm going out of town for a week. I've got to go. See you later!" And Spencer sped out of the bullpen. Derek stood there shocked. Spencer never was the guy to ask for a vacation. Must be a very important errand. Derek shook his head and headed towards his own desk to finish the profile from the previous case.

Spencer headed back to his home and took his go bag that he normally used for cases. He locked his door and headed towards the airport. Once he bought the ticket to New Jersey, and settled into the plane, he called the Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

"This is Princeton Plainsboro. How may I help you?"

"Hi my name is Spencer Reid, I'm calling to ask you about a girl who was left at your doorstep um 12 years ago on September 16. Her name is Rachel. She was adopted by the Dawsons."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give away any kind of information like that."

"I'm with the FBI, this is related to a case." Spencer lied. "So if you want to be responsible for the death of a young girl, I insist that you give me information about her."

"Sorry, sir I would love to help, but I can't tell you over the phone."

"That's alright. I was wondering if I can come over and talk."

"That would be great! When will be expecting you?"

"Tomorrow. At noon."

"Great we'll see you there." Spencer hung up and relaxed in his seat. He arrived at New Jersey in the late night. Spencer booked a hotel room and fell asleep on the bed. The next morning, Spencer hailed a cab to Princeton Plainsboro. Walking in he heads towards the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Spencer Reid. Um, I called yesterday concerning a girl related to my case."

"Ah yes, if you would just follow me and I'll take you to the person you need." The nurse said. Spencer followed the nurse to an office with the name Dr. Lisa Cuddy painted on the glass door. The nurse opened the door for Spencer.

"Dr. Cuddy, Spencer Reid is here." the nurse said and then walked away. Dr. Cuddy stood up and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Reid."

"Hello, and it's Dr. Reid." Cuddy nodded and sat down.

"Have a seat Doctor," Spencer sat down on the chair. "So, what is it you need about this girl."

"I was hoping you could help me find the person who abandoned her. And if you have her DNA records." Cuddy typed away on her computer.

"We still have her DNA records. And the only evidence we have of the person is a video. Would you like to see that?"

"Yes please." Cuddy stood up and Spencer followed. Cuddy led him to a room where the videos security camera footage were. She typed in the computer and pulled up the video. She pressed play and Spencer watched. He saw the car pull up and a woman who appeared to be in her late 40s, set down a basket with Rachel in it. She looked around and then went back to her car and drove off. Cuddy pressed stop and sighed.

"We tried to find out who she was, but her face was to blurry to identify her."

"There's no need to identify her."

"Why is that Dr. Reid."

"It's cause I know her."

"You do?" Spencer nodded.

"Yeah long story. You said you still have Rachel's DNA records right?" Cuddy nodded.

"I want you to do a DNA test on me, and see if she is related to me."

"You want a paternity test?"

"Yes."

"Very well come this way." Spencer followed Cuddy to an empty clinic room and gave her what she needed to do the paternity test.

"Ok Doctor Reid, the test will be done within an hour or so. I'll call you when it is done."

"Thank you Doctor Cuddy." Spencer left the hospital and headed down to Atlantic City. He hoped that she stayed at the same place. Spencer found the house and went to knock on the door. A lady with grey hair opened the door. Time may have affected her, but Spencer knew that she was the same woman from the video.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Fennigan?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Spencer Reid. Do you remember me?" Mrs. Fennigan's eyes widened as she realized who was standing at her doorstep.

"Spencer? Oh dear come in!" Spencer walked in and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Do you need anything? Tea? Cookies?" Spencer shook his head. Mrs. Fennigan sat down across from him.

"Why are you here Spencer?"

"I know what happened to Andrea. I know what you did to her baby, Rachel." Mrs. Fennigan flinched.

"You must know Spencer it was for the best."

"For the best?! How could abandoning a child be for the best?! Especially a child of rape!?"

"How did you know that?!" Mrs. Fennigan snapped. "How did you know that Rachel was a child of rape?"

"Because Mrs. Fennigan, your daughter, Andrea, came to me when she found out she was pregnant."

"Why would she tell you? She said that she went to tell the father of the baby. But then that means..."

"Yes I am the father." Spencer said.

"You raped my daughter?!" Mrs. Fennigan exclaimed

"What! No! She raped me!" Spencer retaliated.

"My daughter would never do that!"

"Please. I was 14 years old, with no experience. Do you really think I would rape a woman, who was 6 years older than me?" Spencer retorted. That caught Mrs. Fennigan's attention. She hung her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Spencer. But if you knew she was pregnant, why didn't you tell her you would help her."

"One, I was 14 years old, I can't take care of a child, and two she told me she was going to abort it."

"She was, but I stopped her. So all this time, you thought that your unborn child was dead?"

"Yes."

"But how did you find out? That she was alive?"

"I saw her. At a diner in Virginia. I wanted to make sure she was the one, so I came here and ordered a paternity test. If she were my daughter, then I can gain custody of her as her biological father."

"Oh, that's good." Just then Spencer's phone rang.

"This is Doctor Reid."

"Doctor Reid, this is Doctor Cuddy from Princeton Plainsboro."

"Ah yes Doctor Cuddy, do you have the test results?"

"Yes and the test results say that you are the father. Would you like for me to fax you the paperwork?"

"Yes please. Thank you so much." Spencer hung up.

"Was that the hospital?" Mrs. Fennigan asked.

"Yeah, the paternity test came back positive. I am the father of Rachel. I had the paperwork faxed to me, it seems like I'm going to have a little trip to court once I get back to Virginia." Spencer stood and walked towards the door, Mrs Fennigan following him. "Thanks, Mrs. Fennigan."

"No thank you Spencer. Oh and promise me that once you get custody of Rachel, to have her come over and visit me. I always wanted to meet my only granddaughter." Spencer nodded.

"Sure thing Mrs. Fennigan."

"Spencer."

"Yes?"

"Andrea had a middle name for Rachel. It was Diana. She named Rachel after your mother." Spencer smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Fennigan. Have a lovely day." And with that Spencer headed home, with the intent to find a lawyer to win custody of Rachel. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Rachel, was his daughter the whole time.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Comment please! I don't care if they are good or bad. :)**


End file.
